wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hijinks
Appearance The hybrid is a small creature, thin, and bony; easily taking after her heritage of nightfall. Her build lithe, with long, sharp spines serrating down from her head to the edge of her neck. Her tongue is a dark purple, and her eyes, yellow, they are fairly slitted, and watchful. Her scales succumb to a decent dark brown, copper and light greys align her secondary and underscales. But despite her fairly drab tones, she makes up for that in elaborate coats and trappings. Toxic green, stunning golds, and flashy crimsons cover her head to talon, in tassels, bangles, and fabrics. Little bird skulls dangle from a necklace around her throat, a silver spade tattoo shines from her forehead. Her wings are shredded at the tips, and her ears are large; she is fairly runted in size, but her every part of her is sharp, and skeletal, making her even more otherworldly... Personality Hijinks, indeed, her name sounds like some spunky, perhaps harmless little trouble-maker, and once, she was that... But not anymore. Now she is a cold, somewhat indifferent dragoness, who seems to care for no one, well, no one living that is. She stalks the streets of Pyrrhia, exotic adornments jingling off her body. She has a powerful air to her, something strange, and dark, but she isn't necessarily evil. In her mind she is just fulfilling justice... She may not be evil, but she definitely is not sane. She has an oversized grin, and a mad sing song voice, she is dangerous, and she knows it. She still is that hurt, lost dragonet inside her mind, and one can tell, by watching how she skips along, or holds a toy in her talons with a look of deep longing and sadness. But she is also laced with venom, loathing, and she does not hate anyone in particular, not even herself, but she will never forgive her mistakes either. Hijinks prides herself in being incapable of loving anyone, but deep inside, she knows it is untrue, she is very glad to have Brass, and that he cannot be harmed from her spells since he is already dead. He calms her rages, and comforts her tears; he is somewhat a loving uncle, or older brother to her, despite their age differences when they met, she is now rather close to his number, since he never grows old. Brass longs for Hijinks to stop the madness of soul-stealing, and to forgive herself. To accept the fate of her parents, and to allow herself to love. He knows she will one day, and he'll be there every step. But some dragons cannot change, and for now, she is a vengeful, angry creature. None other, then the Dragon of the Shadows... History Hijinks was born to an orphaned middle class NightWing, her father, and a well to do MudWing merchant, her mother. She grew up in the bayous, in the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom, where she felt like she had everything, her mother Gator-tail, felt the exact same way, and never regretted leaving the higher society of her parents, and siblings, but her father did not agree. He still longed to find where he came from, and to find some greater calling. So, one day, while Jinks was out playing in the bulrushes, she saw Orion slink away from their hut, she didn't follow him, since she trusted her parents, and he disappeared into the mist. He came back that night, but she noticed something different in her father, something, darker. His unusual departures became a regular habit, and both she and her mother became very concerned. Gator believed he was seeing someone else, she never confronted him, but she lost her faith in his love. Jinks was desperate to prove her father's innocent, so one night, she followed him into the swamps. Strange noises came from every direction, while the mud squelched beneath her talons, barely making out her father's figure in front of her, she trailed him for what seemed like hours, until finally he stopped in front of a strange black building in the middle of the quagmire. He slipped inside, so she peered inside a window. What she saw was very unusual, painted animal skulls hung from the walls, while cauldrons, and bottles of plants and body parts suspended in colored liquids littered the wooden shelves. Her father emerged from behind a colorful curtain, along with a tall, thin MudWing, he wore cloaks of feathers, and a skull, frighteningly similar to that of a dragon's, covered his face. She could barely hear their voices through the cracked glass, and listened quietly. The stranger spoke of powers, and powerful beings, spirits. He told Orion to fulfill his destiny, he'd need to pay a price, nothing much, just his soul. Hijinks felt as if all the air had been suddenly left her lungs, soul? What kind of price was this, then she realized who exactly her father was speaking to. He was the Witch Doctor of Diamond Spray Delta. Her mother had told her stories of him, he stole the spirits of the wayward and careless. No, no one was taking her father's soul. With trembling talons, the small hybrid clutched a small stone, and shattered the rest of the window, tumbling inside. Her father stared at her with wide, scared eyes, while the witch doctor only smiled. "Leave my dad alone," she spat, still holding the rock, which had been flecked with little dots of her blood, she didn't notice the cuts she received from the glass. "Well hello little one," he purred, "do you want to save your father?" He asked, stepping forward, cloaks flourishing behind his large figure. She nodded, then turned to Orion, "Why are you doing this? What do you need?" The NightWing hung his head in shame, "Powers," he told her softly, avoiding her confused gaze, she understood somewhat, her father had always associated being a NightWing meant having powers, "You don't need powers, you have love, I love you, mom loves you." she told him firmly, he shook his head, "I have to do this," then, looking the MudWing in the eyes, he reached out to touch his jewel adorned staff, with an ear piercing shout, Hijinks seized the scepter instead, the sudden rush of power overwhelming her senses. She waved the staff around, trying to hold up the huge stick with her small frame, knocking over vials of potions while doing so. The witch doctor roared in fury as howling little smoke wisps escaped them, and green flames lapped around the dragonet. Her father begged her to drop the staff, but she couldn't, it was like it had bound itself to her talons, he tried to pry it from her grasp, but as soon as his own claws made contact, he threw his head back in agony, and his body evaporated in smoke. She stared at the burn mark on the hard dirt floor in disbelief, her chest heaving, and her eyes wide. "Child," the MudWing who had been watching in quite fury spoke to her, his tone gentle, "I am sorry, that was not supposed to happen," he touched her shoulder, but she yanked away from him, "Where did he go? Why did it do that to him, and not me?" The dragon sighed, "I do not know, and, he is gone, from this world that is, I cannot bring him back, you need a soul for a soul, and you already gave yours to that scepter." She looked down at the rod in her grip, hate seething in her bones, "This is your fault," she screamed, turning to face him, and, with that, she touched him with her staff, he screamed, emerald flames engulfing his body as he tried to fight her magic, but she was winning. "All magic has a price," he told her, through gritted teeth, and then he was nothing but a singe mark beneath her claws. The little dragon looked down, realizing what she had done, and regret tore at her innards. She dropped the rod, and ran back home to her mother, but what she found was nothing but another smoldering stain, something broke inside her that day. It was the realization that she was alone, and she was the one to blame. The voice of the fallen MudWing rang through her mind, "All magic comes with a price," and she understood that, whenever she took someone's soul in an attempt to revive her father's, something or someone she loved, suffered. But now she had no one to love, so she retreated back to the witch doctor's hut. She hung the fallen magic wielder's cloak over her own shoulders, and lifted the staff once more. "I'd be more careful if I were you..." said a rather bored sounding voice from behind her, she whipped around to see the silhouette of a skull wearing MudWing. "You." she said quietly, unsure if he was going to haunt her, kill, or whatever. "Yes me, nice to see you also, my name is Brass, by the way. Thought you'd ought to know the name of the rather handsome warlord you turned to ash." He examined his talons, and narrowed his eyes at her, "you know, that shawl looks far better on you, just saying." She stared at him in disbelief, she had killed this dragon, and yet he was so, polite? "Hijinks," she finally stated, "my name is Hijinks," he nodded and clapped his claws, "Marvelous name, now since you are now Master of the Shadows," he made an exaggerated gesture at saying this, "you'll need a spirit guide, and I'll gladly do so, you know I accidentally destroyed my mentor too, but he didn't care much about me, instead he thanked me for his death, and went off to play ghost polo. Now isn't that just rude?" She blinked again, vaguely nodding, "So you'll teach me?" he beamed, "Such a quick learner, yes, so you can assist the good dragons of the bayou with their ailments. Make snout adjustments, love spells, help them talk with a deceased love one, cure the common cold.-" "Wait, talk to ghosts? Can I talk with my parents?" He swallowed and looked down at this, "Well, they didn't go on natural terms, so they wouldn't be wandering around Pyrrhia, they'd be on the other side already. But that's that, you'll see them one day!" he said cheerily, she stopped him, pacing the length of the room, gently running her talons along his bone collection. "No, I won't rest until I fix my mistake, until I bring them back, then I'll go, I already gave my soul. What do I have left to lose?" "Um," the ghost in front of her stammered, "you're sanity, you're morals, and your sense of justice perhaps?" "All magic comes with a price," she retorted, a grim look clouded his face, "Of course, as you wish, I'll show you all you need to know..." That was where it all began, soon Hijinks was sneaking into towns, stealing the souls of the sick, or alone, she never took someone who was young or full or promise. Brass made sure of that, but she stole souls nevertheless. Dragons began knowing her, remembering her, the dragon of the shadows. Dressed in a skull mask, and tasseled cloaks. She learned slight of claw magic tricks for a living, and conned dragons into fortune telling. Years passed, and her reputation grew even more, her sanity left her, but her only friend, Brass, never did. Now she makes sure to never let anyone alive come close to her, in fear of losing them too, waiting until the day she can finally bring her parents back, and the day she can finally be at peace... Relationships Brass: Hijinks and Brass may have gotten off to a rather rough start, especially after she killed him, but he saw something promising in the lost dragonet's eyes, and felt responsible to help her in any way he could. Brass loved her like his own daughter, until she grew older, now she is like a younger sister. He often calms down her vents, or soothes her when she lapses out of her insanity to see whats she became. He brings out her playful side when she is stressed, knowing she is still very immature, so they'll dance around with oversized hats, dress eachother up in strings of beads, or just sing for the sake of it. These moments are his favorite, because it reminds him of who Hijinks really is, before the tragedy. He is waiting until the day she puts aside the scepter, for when she loves again, her soul will heal. he orchestrated a few surprise dates now and then, who happened to be the ghosts of the dragons he knew in life. It always ends in Jinks yelling at them to leave, and her throwing a card deck at his head... But Brass loves her deeply, he just hopes he is right, and one day she will choose the path of good. Orion: The little hybrid was never as close to her father as she was her mother, but she loved him nonetheless. He would often tell her stories of the former NightWing power, of magic, and royalty. They would spend the day pretending to be queens and sorcerers, or writing make believe spells on eachother. She was greatly bothered when Gator lost trust in him, she wanted to mend that trust, and that led to the predicament she is in today. She wishes she could travel back in time, and tell her younger, innocent self to fix it all some how, but sadly, not even witchcraft can change fate... Gator-tail: Hijinks had a very close bond with her mother, often spending hours together cooking gumbo, or making mud cakes in the dirt. She was an excellent swimmer, and helped Jinks overcome her fear of the water. They both adored reptiles, and would often contemplate what it would be like to actually be a lizard or something. Hijinks misses her mother terribly, and still has nightmares of when she first found out her mother was dead. She will do anything to bring her mother back, but deep inside, she knows Gator would never want her do to the things she has done. But she cannot stop now. Trivia * appearance is based off Dr. Facilier from Princess and the Frog * left taloned * adores the number 13 * secretly wishes to have a pet * fancies alligators, mainly because of her mother's name, and would never even think of eating one * adores shrimp and seafood * obsessed with jewelry / often just longingly gazes and shops and market places when not dressed as a witch * cries herself to sleep every night * has rare pockets of sanity / which often lead to her calling herself a monster and having emotional break downs * Brass always helps her through these Gallery Celia 11.jpg Celia 13.jpg Celia 3.jpg celia 7.gif I have friends on the other side... Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell